


Familiarity Breeds (aka Things You Learn Living in Each Others' Pockets)

by faithharkness



Series: Diversions [15]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 5 Things, AU-everybody lives, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithharkness/pseuds/faithharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy little five things fic having to do with some of our favorite couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiarity Breeds (aka Things You Learn Living in Each Others' Pockets)

**Author's Note:**

> These are in no particular chronological order, either within the fic or the greater _Diversions_ universe.

**I.**  
The hardest thing about Jedi training, for Rey, was learning how to move about in heavy clothing. Specifically, the heavy, floor-length robes that Luke insisted were _tradition_ and needed to be worn. 

Rey had spent her life wearing light-weight, but sturdy, materials to prevent heatstroke. She preferred leggings to skirts; although she envied General Organa’s ability to move around effortlessly in dresses as though she were in fatigues, and marveled at the scant few holos showing Padmé Amidala in her glorious regalia. 

Rey had never worn anything that flowed down her back, nor would sway close to her feet. She could hold her own in a lightsaber sparring match—even against Luke. She was getting better at the fine motor control needed to use the Force on small objects. She could throw someone across the room with the Force if she had to. She could also—and did, more often than not—trip over the hem of her Jedi robes every time she tried moving in them without concentrating solely on the fabric and her body.

She wasn’t surprised when Poe offered her sympathy. When he would wrap her in his warm arms and press a kiss to her forehead. When he would rub salve into the bruises on her knees, shins, and palms.

She was _completely_ surprised when he showed up in the training room one day with a reasonable facsimile of her Jedi robes slung over his shoulder. He put them on and spent three hours teaching her how to move about in robes. He explained that he sometimes had to wear a cape as part of his New Republic uniform when he was forced into recruitment duties. Poe had winked when he explained that he may have also liked the dashing figure he cut in long robes. Especially when he dramatically flung them off his shoulders.

They spent an hour on that trick alone.

**II.**  
When Rey felt the first stab of jealousy, she didn’t know its name. Sure, working in the brothel and other establishments had introduced her to the concept that sometimes people coveted what belonged to others. The violence and lifestyle dangers that came with working those kinds of jobs had led her to leave and make her way as a scavenger. It was a lonely life, but the dangers were obvious and, for the most part, avoidable. Her life as a scavenger had taught her envy: she saw others finding parts that gained them more rations. But that feeling just pushed her to take more chances and find more interesting pieces. Not all of the things she found got turned over to Unkar Plutt. Some she felt a connection to; some, she just thought were too wonderful to put into that foul creature’s hands.

Now, she stared at a pilot from the New Republic—one of the few to have escaped the horror that was the destruction of the Hosnian system. This pilot had at first stared in awe at Poe, Jess and Snap—they were _legends_ after Starkiller—and then had lost his voice entirely upon meeting Rey, an _actual Jedi_ (in training). He had soon been distracted by Poe, who sensed Rey’s unease with the attention, and Rey had been allowed to escape to the side of the hangar.

As usual, she had been in awe of Poe’s ease with people. Now, however, as Poe talked to the new pilot, she felt her cheeks begin to heat. Poe would clap the pilot on the shoulder, his smile huge and endearing. He’d turn the pilot with a touch on the arm to point something out. He would throw his head back and laugh, his smile wide and gorgeous. His attention was all on the new pilot, trying to make him feel welcome.

From the look on the pilot’s face, he was feeling _very welcome._

“I wouldn’t worry. I wouldn’t even _entertain_ the thought of worrying,” Jess said from beside her.

Rey looked at her. “I’m not worried. I’m just…concerned about what Lt. Jasper might be led to believe about things.”

Jess put her arm around Rey’s waist. “There is a very good reason General Organa always makes Poe do recruitment runs and deal with unruly dignitaries.”

“Oh?” Rey asked, watching Poe walk toward them, biting his lip as his eyes met Rey’s.

Jess laughed. “Oh, sweetie, _no one_ is immune to Poe Dameron.”

**III.**  
As much as the pilots (and mechanics, and officers, and, well, pretty much anyone who had ever met Poe Dameron) teased Poe about his new-found domesticity, and, more importantly, how ridiculously _cute_ he and Rey were, the duo were not the Resistance’s most obnoxiously adorable couple.

That title went to Finn and Kein Antilles. Kein and Poe had been friendly rivals in the New Republic Starfleet up until Poe had defected to the Resistance. Jess even liked to complain that she had lost a substantial amount of credits when Poe and Kein had ended up with other partners. It was arguable that the two men might have been too much alike to make it as a couple; and both men were tight-lipped on whether or not they had ever tried.

That being said, Poe had welcomed his old friend to the Resistance base with a shout of laughter and a giant hug. Kein had returned the gesture, adding a smacking kiss to Poe’s cheek. Then he had stopped dead when his eyes landed on Finn.

Kein had been warned about toying with Finn’s emotions by no less than 15 people, including the General. He responded by openly, and loudly, courting Finn. He created a small oasis on the roof of the hangar, including a shallow basin (which he insisted on calling a “kiddie pool”) because Finn often got overheated training the ground troops in tactics. He would bring Finn flowers and tokens from his trips away from base. He would take Finn’s hand as often as he could and swing their arms as they walked. He called Finn outlandish pet names. Kein had even blocked off part of the mess for a private dinner for the two of them.

And Finn? People forgot Finn had a snark streak nearly as wide as Poe’s. People only ever remembered his bright smiles and raucous laugh. They didn’t expect him to join his boyfriend in the oasis’ kiddie pool and have splashing fights. They didn’t expect him to demand piggy-back rides from Kein across the tarmac. They didn’t expect him to be the one to spin Kein around and dip him into a dramatic kiss straight out of the holos. They didn’t expect his pet names for Kein to raise the bar every time.

But as obnoxious as their cuteness could get, anyone new to the base who made a disparaging comment found themselves on the business end of the glares of Poe, Rey, and Jessika Pava.

No one messed with Big Deal and the Flyboy on their watch.

**IV.**  
“Are you listening to me, Pava?” Poe asked.

Jess shook her head. “Sorry, sir. I was distracted.” This, in and of itself, was unusual. Normally, she was able to focus with laser-like clarity when her commander was talking to her, but there was something…off today.

“By what?”

“I’m…not sure?”

Poe rolled his eyes. “Get it together, Pava. I’ll go over the recon pattern one more time.”

Jess forced herself to look down at the map, and not at her commander.

The next three mornings were more of the same: if Jess concentrated on the maps or data, instead of Poe, she was able to follow along with what he was saying. But the moment she looked at him, she would lose the thread of the conversation.

“Pava!” Poe yelled.

Pava gazed at him with narrowed eyes as what was wrong finally struck her. “Your lips are blue.”

“What?” Poe asked, his hand flying up to his mouth. He winced as his fingers touched his lips.

“They’re _blue_. That is not a natural color for human lips. It’s distracting.”

“Sorry.”

“And…are your teeth chattering?”

“No,” he stuttered.

She took in his entire appearance—the still damp hair, the blue-tinged lips, and the now audibly chattering teeth. She rolled her eyes.

“Oh, for the love of the Maiden, Dameron. Find a way to work out that tension that doesn’t involve cold showers. Before you freeze off something important.”

**V.**  
Jess put a moratorium on the use of the phrase “ray of sunshine” because if she heard Kein or Poe use it _one more time_ in relation to their significant others, she was going to cause serious bodily harm.

Two days after the moratorium, Poe came back to his and Rey’s quarters with an embarrassed frown on his face. It took Rey an hour to get out of him that Jess had given him a dead arm. He finally admitted Jess had done so because Poe protested the moratorium. Rey thought that in and of itself was harsh and didn’t seem to be grounds for injury.

The fact that Poe had told Jess she was just jealous she couldn’t use the phrase in reference to her “Ben Bear” absolutely did.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on some heavy things in my various fics lately, so I wanted something fun. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
